Asalto
Las incursiones son objetivos de misión opcionales que pueden aparecer Las llanuras de Eidolon. Mecánicas Durante el día, el Lotus puede generar una Incursión con un punto de referencia en una ubicación aleatoria cerca de la posición del jugador. Los jugadores tienen 3 minutos para aceptar la misión, lo que se puede hacer simplemente moviéndose al área de misión designada. Si el jugador no acepta la misión, la Incursión expirará y se generará una nueva después de 5 minutos; si aceptan, se les dará una nueva Incursión 5 minutos después de completar o fallar la misión. Completar una Incursión recompensará con un elemento o recurso aleatorio, así como una pequeña cantidad de Reputación Ostronita. No se penaliza si se ignoran las incursiones, simplemente pierdes la posibilidad de potencialmente ganar algún artículo. Tipo de misiones Exterminio Exterminate requires players to kill 25 Grineer enemies within 5 minutes. To assist in the objective, the Lotus will occasionally mark nearby locations that have groups of enemies nearby. Unlike with other Incursion missions, the designated mission objective marker is only used to start the mission. Once the mission is underway, players can wander as far as needed to find enemies to kill. Drone Hijack This Incursion requires players to find a deactivated Grineer drone lying on the ground, which can be reactivated by Pirateo it. Once the drone is active players can move it by staying within 50 meters of it, which will impel it to move towards an extraction point up to 700 meters away in a randomly picked location. The objective of the mission is to bring the Drone to the extraction point safely; the mission fails if the drone is destroyed en route to extraction. The Grineer will periodically launch drop pods with reinforcements along the path that the Drone will take as they try to destroy it. Assassinate Assassination Incursions involve killing a Grineer Field Commander who will drop in within a designated target area. However, the Field Commander will initially not be present on the field, and players must first kill at least 15 enemy units before the Commander arrives via drop pod or Dargyn. Players have a total of 5 minutes with which to kill the necessary amount of enemies to draw out the target, and then kill the target. The mission fails if the timer expires. Cache Recovery This Incursion tasks players with finding three Alijos within a marked location, visible as a yellow circle on the minimap. The Supply Caches take the form of small spherical orange containers with orange lights, which will emit a distinct sound that can be heard about 30 meters from its position. The caches can be scanned, so using un escáner del códice o escáner de síntesis can aid the search. Players must find all three caches within the allotted amount of time, ranging from a minimum of 2:40 minutes to a maximum of 3:00 minutes. Failing to find all three caches will result in failure, although players will still keep any resources collected from successfully opened caches. Supply Sabotage This unique mission requires players to find and kill an enemy unit located with a marked location on the minimap, which will make it drop a Supply Beacon, which players must pick up. This will allow the Lotus to call in a supply drop that will fall from the sky along with 4 - 5 Grineer reinforcements. The supply drop can be identified as a large red and grey box, which players must destroy with weapon attacks. Players must then repeat this process two more times, and all three supply drops must be destroyed within a 5-minute period. Liberation Liberation tasks players with holding a point from enemy attack. Players must first kill all marked enemies within the designated target area, which will then initiate a 3-minute countdown timer during which Grineer reinforcements will start arriving en masse towards the location. A "Control Level" gauge will appear on the HUD below the minimap, which will show how strong the player's control over the area is: the less Grineer enemies there are within the designated target area, the stronger the player's control. If enough Grineer are within the target area, or if there are no players within the mission area, the Control Gauge will begin eroding to indicate how much of the area the Grineer are capturing. While the Control Level gauge is usually eroded by sufficient numbers of weaker Grineer, it can also be eroded by a sufficiently advanced unit, such as a Bombardero or a Artillero Pesado. The objective of this mission is to prevent the Control Level gauge from eroding by keeping the area clear of Grineer. The mission fails if the gauge is fully depleted before the 3 minute countdown expires. If the players succeed in holding the location once the 3 minutes are up, enemy reinforcements will cease to arrive, and players must then eliminate all remaining enemies within the target area to complete the mission. Captura Similar to a standard Captura mission, players must find the Capture target within the designated area. Once found the target will begin running towards an extraction point, and players must deal enough damage to the target in order to immobilize them, allowing players to interact with the target, which will begin the 5 second capture process. Resource Theft This particular objective tasks players with opening up an armored vault to steal its resources. First, players must find a marked enemy unit within the designated mission area, who will drop a datamass once killed. Players must then carry and insert the datamass into a marked control console, starting a 3-minute countdown timer during which enemy reinforcements will arrive en masse to try and destroy the console. Players must prevent the console from being destroyed until the countdown timer runs down. If the console survives upon the countdown timer expiring, the doors on the armored vault the control console is attached to will open up, completing the mission. Physically entering the vault is not required. Rescue Rescue requires players to find a prisoner being escorted by 4 Grineer guards and free them. When approaching the designated mission area, the prisoner and their guards will be highlighted by waypoints showing their location. Alerting the guards to the player's presence will cause them to activate a bomb collar strapped to the prisoner, which will begin a 30-second countdown until the prisoner is killed. Players must first kill the 4 guards, which will then allow players to hack the bomb collar, cancelling the timer if successful. Once the prisoner is freed, players must lead the prisoner towards a designated extraction point, and the mission will be complete once the prisoner reaches the extraction point. Currently, the bomb collar will be armed even if the guards are killed via stealth kills. It is unknown if this is a bug. Rewards The difficulty level of Incursions encountered are dependent mainly upon the Contratos that the player has performed, and the difficulty consequently affects the type of resources that are rewarded. Rotation A is available from free roam, tier 1 and tier 2 Bounty missions, while Rotation B is provided by tier 3, 4 and tier 5 Contratos, and finally Rotation C is only available on tier 5 Contratos. Notas *Incursions share their mission types with Contratos. **Incidentally, Incursions will not be generated if the player has an active Bounty. Historial de actualizaciones *Bounty Incursions will no longer abort automatically upon leaving the marked area. A grace period timer indicted on your HUD is displayed to alert you to reenter the area and continue the Incursion. *Introducido. }} en:Incursion